Otro camino, otra historia
by Sanae Prime
Summary: What if, episodio 3 de SoG. Sigmund y Surt nunca llegaron a intervenir, y Camus y Milo quedaron totalmente en tablas. Inmovilizados cada uno por la técnica del contrario, lo único que podían hacer era hablar. Y ya que Camus no podía huir de él, Milo aprovecharía para averiguar por qué había traicionado su confianza esta vez.


**Otro camino, otra historia**

La ventisca de nieve azotaba la explanada frente al castillo asgardiano, seguramente convocada (de forma consciente o inconsciente) por el cosmos del caballero al que una vez consideró más que su mejor amigo, el mismo al que ahora enfrentaba a duras penas.

Camus de Acuario.

Milo apretó los dientes. El muy condenado le había dado una buena paliza la noche anterior y las heridas que se había hecho al caer por el desfiladero aún no estaban curadas del todo. Si no cojeaba era sólo gracias a su armadura, que le sujetaba la pierna en su sitio. ¿Y todo por qué? Pues porque a Camus se le debían de haber congelado del todo las neuronas y había decidido pelear junto a ese dios guerrero, el tal Surt cuya armadura no era capaz ni de pronunciar.

El escorpiano no sabía qué le dolía más, las heridas, el orgullo o la traición. Pero ya que las primeras no tenían remedio de momento, al menos intentaría hacer algo respecto a lo demás. Milo siempre había sido famoso en el Santuario por su intolerancia hacia cualquier tipo de traición o desobediencia a Atenea, después de todo. Si no había matado a Camus en el acto era porque consideraba al acuariano como alguien importante para él, así que antes de lanzarse a ciegas a desangrarle con la _Aguja Escarlata_ le había concedido una oportunidad de explicarse.

Podría habérselo ahorrado. De hecho, se estaba arrepintiendo desde hacía un buen rato.

" _Pelearé por mi amigo Surt_. ¡Ja! Menudo imbécil. ¿Lucharías antes por alguien a quien no ves desde hace décadas que por quien ha estado a tu lado todos estos años?" pensó para sí.

La pelea estaba siendo difícil. Ambos conocían a la perfección las técnicas y los movimientos del otro, era casi imposible sorprenderse mutuamente. Y siempre habían tenido un poder similar, así que aquello acabaría indudablemente en una Batalla de los Mil Días que no habría manera de resolver. Aun así, Milo no pensaba parar, y como alguien se atreviera a interrumpirles, le haría pedazos.

De pronto Camus hizo algo que no se esperó: en lugar de lanzarle una andada de _Polvo de Diamantes_ , cambió de idea en el último momento y le apuntó con un dedo, murmurando:

- _Kôliso_.

Milo maldijo y se apartó de un torpe salto, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde: el ataque le alcanzó y varios anillos de hielo inmovilizaron su cuerpo por completo. Además, al intentar esquivarlo apoyó mal la pierna herida y perdió el equilibrio, y al no poder usar los brazos para detener la caída, terminó cayendo al suelo aparatosamente, quedándose vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Camus se acercó y levantó un brazo hacia el cielo.

-Eres demasiado obstinado, Milo- dijo fríamente-. Me temo que voy a tener que encerrarte en un ataúd de hielo hasta que todo esto acabe.

El de Escorpio levantó la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada, que en vez de azul eléctrico de repente se había vuelto escarlata... y Camus se quedó paralizado en el sitio, con una ligera expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

-¿Qué...?

-¡ _Restricción_!- siseó Milo, con una sonrisa triunfal. Las ondas psíquicas del ataque golpearon a Camus, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo en el sitio con los dientes apretados y pequeños rayos de color rojizo recorriendo su cuerpo. La sonrisa de Milo se ensanchó al ver que su antiguo amigo intentaba liberarse y fracasaba por completo-. Te recuerdo que no eres el único con una técnica de inmovilización en su arsenal. Mira que no acordarte de usar tus corrientes heladas para protegerte... Se ve que cambiarte de bando ha afectado a tus facultades, _amigo_.

Camus dejó de revolverse y dirigió una mirada cortante a su adversario.

-Muy hábil. ¿Y qué tenías pensado hacer ahora que estamos en tablas?- preguntó.

-¿Hace falta preguntarlo? Me voy a soltar y te voy a patear ese jodido culo de traidor que tienes- gruñó Milo, retorciéndose contra el _Kôliso_. Pero para su desesperación, tuvo el mismo éxito que Camus contra su _Restricción_ -. ¡Joder, Camus! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

-¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido como para hacer eso? Quizá eres tú el que está perdiendo facultades.

-¡Oh, no sé, dímelo tú! ¡Desde luego has sido lo bastante imbécil como para traicionarnos y salirme al encuentro! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no les paso una a los desertores, fuiste un idiota por salir a enfrentarte a mí!- rugió Milo sin dejar de retorcerse.

-Milo, detente. Te harás daño si sigues así.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? Total, ya tienes un nuevo amigo, ¿no es así? ¡¿Qué más te da si me hago daño con tus estúpidos anillitos de mierda, eh?!

-¡Ya es suficiente!- exclamó Camus. Milo se encogió instintivamente. Que un hombre tan calmado como el acuariano se enfureciera (y sobre todo, que lo demostrara) siempre era algo de temer. Pero tan pronto como había llegado la tormenta pasó, y Camus respiró hondo y bajó la mirada hacia la nieve del suelo, pensando en a saber qué.

Milo le observó, apretando la mandíbula. No podía creerlo, ahora el muy capullo ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle a la cara. En cuanto la técnica se deshiciera iba a enterarse de lo que era bueno.

… qué más le gustaría a él. Sabía demasiado bien que el _Kôliso_ no se deshacía por sí solo hasta después de varias horas. Igual que los efectos de su _Restricción_ , que tardaban bastante en liberar a su víctima de la parálisis. No parecía que nadie fuese a acercárseles, así que le gustase o no, tenía que darle la razón a Camus: estaban empatados. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de haber caído en una posición relativamente cómoda, no como el otro, que se debía de estar destrozando las rodillas.

Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos de un soplido y recorrió con los ojos el rostro casi inexpresivo del acuariano. Camus siempre había sido de piel clara, pero ahora que se fijaba se dio cuenta de que estaba excepcionalmente pálido. No tanto como cuando volviese al Santuario como espectro, pero aun así, estaba bastante blanco. Y puede que bajo los ojos se le adivinase la sombra de unas ligerísimas ojeras. Tal vez no estaba durmiendo bien.

"Bueno, ¿y a mí todo eso qué carajo me importa?" se reprendió Milo mentalmente. Camus debió de notar entonces el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, porque levantó los ojos del suelo y le devolvió la mirada sin decir una palabra. Milo se removió, incómodo, y apartó la vista para otro lado, pero siguió notando la mirada de su adversario recorriéndole de arriba a abajo. Se preguntó qué estaría viendo en él. Lo que quiera que fuese debía de ser muy interesante, porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Venga, sácame una foto, ya que estás, ¿no?- le espetó sin poder contenerse tras un rato de tenso silencio. Camus arqueó las cejas unos milímetros-. Digo, esta no es una visión que vayas a ver mucho más de ahora en adelante, aprovecha mientras puedas. No creo que tu nuevo amiguito Surt de como-diablos-se-llame vaya a dejarse inmovilizar así.

Camus frunció el ceño.

-Eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Mi relación con Surt no tiene ningún componente sexual, si eso es lo que pretendes insinuar- replicó. Milo soltó un bufido escéptico y giró el cuello como pudo para mirarle mejor a la cara.

-Camus, ¿de verdad vas en serio?- preguntó directamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿De verdad vas a traicionarnos por ese dios guerrero? Puede que le hicieras una promesa cuando erais niños, pero con Atenea tienes un juramento de lealtad. Y a mí... a mí también me hiciste promesas. ¿Tan poco valen?

Camus cerró los ojos.

-Milo...- empezó-. No espero que lo entiendas.

-¿Ah, no? Pues explícamelo. Eres un buen maestro, Hyoga da fe de lo bien que se te da explicar las cosas. Explícame ahora por qué nos has traicionado- exigió Milo.

-No puedes obligarme a responderte.

-Ni tú marcharte para dejar de oírme preguntar. Y sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser cuando me da por algo.

El acuariano abrió los ojos de nuevo y alzó una mirada difícil de descifrar hacia Milo. Puede que hubiese nostalgia en ella, puede que fuese arrepentimiento, o puede que no hubiera nada de las dos cosas. Averiguar en qué pensaba Camus siempre había sido una empresa difícil, incluso para él.

-Aunque te lo explique, no lo entenderás porque no estás en mi situación- dijo finalmente a media voz-. No se trata de ti, de Atenea o de Surt. Se trata de mí mismo.

-Oh, venga ya, ¿me vas a poner la típica excusa de "no eres tú, soy yo"? Creía que tenías más estilo- le espetó Milo, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla maliciosa se dibujase en su rostro. Camus puso los ojos en blanco durante unas décimas de segundo.

-No es eso. Pero en cierto modo, sí, soy yo- admitió-. Dime una cosa, Milo. ¿Cuántas veces has muerto?

El escorpiano se le quedó mirando, desconcertado. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Pues... una, ya lo sabes. En el Muro de los Lamentos, igual que tú...

Pero Camus negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas. No me enorgullece decirlo, pero en esto te llevo ventaja- repuso calmadamente-. Quien quiera que nos haya revivido aquí en Asgard no es el primero que me despierta del sueño eterno sin preguntarme para cumplir un papel que no se me ha explicado. Ya he pasado por esto antes, Milo, la única diferencia es que entonces sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba. Ahora ni siquiera sé algo tan básico como cuánto puede durar esta vida.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con traicionar a Atenea y a tus compañeros? No entiendo nada.

Camus respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, y cuando los volvió a abrir y clavó la vista en los de Milo, sus iris del color del zafiro se habían vuelto severos e imperturbables como dos glaciares.

-Cuando los caballeros de bronce invadieron las Doce Casas, los dos estábamos convencidos de que peleábamos del lado correcto- empezó-. Mi error estuvo a punto de costarle la vida a mi discípulo, por no hablar de que conseguí que me matara y me dejé demasiadas promesas sin cumplir por el camino. Me juré a mí mismo que si alguna vez tenía oportunidad de compensar el daño que habían causado mis fallos, lo haría sin importar el precio.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo nublado y oscurecido. El Gran Eclipse se adivinaba por entre las nubes, un ominoso recuerdo permanente de la batalla que seguía desarrollándose a muchos kilómetros de allí.

-Fue entonces cuando llegó Hades a tentarnos con su oferta de la vida eterna a cambio de la cabeza de Atenea- siguió-. Y luego Shion de Aries nos dijo lo de la armadura de la diosa, y entonces... vi mi oportunidad. Y la aproveché todo lo que pude- dijo, volviéndose hacia Milo-. El precio resultó ser más alto de lo que pensaba. Lo perdí todo, Milo. Mi reputación, mi honor como caballero... incluso te perdí a ti- la voz se le convirtió en un susurro-. Pero no me importó. Fue mi elección, después de todo. Podría haberme quedado durmiendo eternamente, pero no lo hice. Podría no haber acudido al Muro de los Lamentos, pero fui. Porque era mi deber. Eso es lo que se nos exige siempre, ¿no? Que protejamos a Atenea, incluso a costa de nuestras vidas. Yo... creo que ya he sacrificado suficiente por nuestra diosa.

Camus enmudeció y Milo se le quedó mirando sin saber qué pensar. Lo cierto era que su amigo no estaba exagerando: Saga, Shura y él habían quedado como traidores durante su incursión en las Doce Casas, habían sido despreciados por sus hermanos de armas y se habían jugado la corta vida que Hades les había otorgado, todo por llegar hasta Atenea y avisarla de que debía vestir su armadura para enfrentarse a Hades. Habían sacrificado mucho más de lo que el mismo Milo consideraba justo y no habían obtenido recompensa alguna, salvo unos minutos más de vida para finalmente morir como todos los demás con el fin de destruir el Muro de los Lamentos.

-Esto nunca ha tratado de un bando u otro, de traicionaros o no- dijo Camus finalmente-. Lo único que quiero es atar los cabos que tuve que dejar sueltos. Mi juramento de lealtad hacia Atenea lo he cumplido incluso después de muerto, ahora debo cumplir las otras promesas que hice y a las cuales falté. La que le hice a Surt es importante, pero... tú me importas más. Por eso no quiero matarte, pero si insistes en meterte en mi camino, al final puede que otro acabe haciéndolo por mí.

Milo bajó la mirada. Su cosmos le decía que Camus no mentía. De hecho, le había chocado que su amigo le atacase con una técnica congelante justo al mismo tiempo que Surt le lanzaba una llamarada; cualquiera se daría cuenta de que dos ataques de tales naturalezas se anularían mutuamente. Pese a haberle arrojado por el desfiladero, Camus probablemente le había salvado la vida.

Y después de todo, no sería la primera vez que se precipitaba al tomarle por un traidor. Por unos momentos sus manos hormiguearon con el recuerdo del cuello de Camus entre sus dedos, su dificultosa respiración en la palma de la mano.

-Todavía me cuesta creer lo que hiciste- murmuró Milo.

-¿El qué, exactamente?

-Volver al Santuario como espectro.

El gesto de Camus se endureció.

-Bueno, disculpa por hacer lo único que estaba en mi mano para ayudar- replicó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡No te estaba acusando de nada!- exclamó Milo enseguida-. Quiero decir que a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así. Y si se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza seguramente no habría tenido el valor para hacerlo.

El acuariano le miró unos segundos, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Eso es... un halago? ¿O es el perdón?- preguntó en voz baja. Milo se lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente sonrió levemente.

-Ambos.

Camus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, visiblemente aliviado. Si no hubiera estado inmovilizado, seguramente sus hombros se habrían destensado como si acabase de soltar una pesada carga.

-Eh, se me está durmiendo un brazo. Y las rodillas deben de dolerte- advirtió Milo-. ¿Qué tal si nos soltamos?

-La verdad es que estoy seguro de que me van a crujir las piernas en cuanto me levante. Te agradecería que retiraras la parálisis, si eres tan amable.

-Pues suéltame tú a mí y te devuelvo el favor- replicó Milo, divertido-. ¿O es que disfrutas viéndome así? Inmóvil, vulnerable... a tu merced...

-Milo, no es el sitio más adecuado para provocarme. Tengo que acercarme para soltarte, si no te importa...

El escorpiano estalló en carcajadas. Sus ojos emitieron un destello escarlata y la parálisis desapareció. Camus se apoyó con los brazos en el suelo unos momentos antes de levantarse, no sin cierta dificultad, y caminó hasta agacharse frente a Milo. Le incorporó con cuidado de no tocar ninguna herida y sostuvo su espalda erguida con un brazo.

-Estás disfrutando con esto, lo sé- sonrió Milo pese a la advertencia previa de su amigo. Camus le miró y una chispa divertida cruzó sus fríos ojos-. Venga, suéltame. Aquí hace fresco, ¿sabes?

-Milo, respóndeme a una pregunta. Si te libero ahora, ¿volverás a intentar seguirme?- inquirió el de Acuario, señalando con un gesto de cabeza la fortaleza asgardiana que se erguía al otro lado de la explanada cubierta por la nieve. Milo forzó una sonrisa aún más amplia en su cara y desvió la mirada.

-Yo... No, claro que no. Entiendo tus razones y las respeto, no pensaba...

Cuando Milo quiso darse cuenta, no podía seguir hablando. Un par de labios suaves habían bloqueado los suyos ajados por el frío. Cerró los ojos y su cerebro se quedó en blanco por unos momentos. Camus siempre había tenido esa facilidad para apagarle la mente con sus besos hasta hacer que incluso se le olvidase que debía respirar. Cuando el acuariano se separó de él, Milo dejó escapar un jadeo y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Camus había vuelto a dejarle en el suelo, esta vez boca arriba, y se había puesto de pie.

-Lo siento, Milo- dijo, con el rastro de una sonrisa triste en el rostro-, pero nunca fuiste un buen mentiroso.

Milo le vio las intenciones. Volvió a revolverse pero los anillos de hielo no cedieron, y esta vez cuando usó la _Restricción_ Camus sí estaba preparado y sus corrientes de aire frío bloquearon el ataque. El de Escorpio le miró desde el suelo, sin poderse creer que lo fuera a abandonar allí a su suerte.

-No, no, ¡no! ¡Camus, espera!

El caballero de Acuario escondió la vista bajo las sombras de su tiara, le dio la espalda y echó a andar de vuelta a la fortaleza.

-¡Camus! ¡No me dejes aquí, maldita sea!

-Saga de Géminis está en camino, he sentido su cosmos acercándose- dijo Camus sin detenerse ni girarse-. No le costará liberarte. No pienso permitir que me sigas y te metas en la boca del lobo. Adiós.

Milo observó, impotente, cómo su amigo se perdía entre la ventisca. Apretó los puños y gritó, un aullido de impotencia que seguramente hizo estremecer al caballero de Acuario, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que volviese. Y después se quedó solo en medio de la nada, con la nieve cayendo sobre su rostro y su armadura, incapaz de moverse un centímetro del sitio.

Tal y como había dicho Camus, los pasos metálicos de Saga de Géminis no tardaron en dejarse escuchar entre el silbido del viento. Cuando el caballero de oro entró en el campo de visión de Milo, éste reprimió las lágrimas de ira que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos y lo miró con la mandíbula apretada.

-Hola, Saga.

-Milo. He notado el cosmos de Camus marcharse hace un momento- comentó Saga, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Ha sido él quien te ha dejado así?

-Sí- admitió el escorpiano a regañadientes. Saga frunció el ceño y se agachó, examinando el _Kôliso_ con la mirada. Con gesto calculador, alzó un puño cargado de cosmos dorado y golpeó cada anillo con una precisión sorprendente, liberando a Milo de sus ataduras. Después le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y el otro la aceptó de buen grado.

-Estás hecho una pena. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Y dónde está Camus?

Milo desvió la vista hacia la fortaleza. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio y finalmente respondió, en un susurro:

-Ha elegido un camino distinto al que sigo yo.

Y por más ganas que tuviese de seguirle y traerle de vuelta, ya había perdido esa oportunidad. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a la próxima vez que se encontrasen, ya fuese como amigos al final de la nueva batalla que se avecinaba o como adversarios en el transcurso de ésta.


End file.
